Amos Antithesis
by Secretive
Summary: SuzakuxLelouch plus other character pairings. Suzaku is aware that Lelouch's memories of being Zero have been erased and they get to enjoy time together now like the friends they always were and although Suzaku is suspicious that Lelouch's memories may have returned, he starts enjoying his time with Lelouch a little more than he should.
1. Chapter 1

The hands of the clock had slipped blissfully into mid-afternoon and the wispy, white clouds lounged in the sky in such scarce numbers that the sun's golden rays were able to scatter across the grounds of Ashford Academy, their light seeping through the gaps in between branches of the blossom trees that had been planted earlier in the spring by the student council. It was 3.35pm; five minutes after gym class had started, so Suzaku knew that the most likely place to find Lelouch now would be on the roof of the building, reading something completely un-related to any of his class work. Suzaku Kururugi had been keeping close track of what Lelouch had been up to for the past few months, it was an important part of his mission at Ashford Academy. Ever since Lelouch's mind had been wiped, his memories of Zero, Nunally and everything that he had caused to happen during the rebellion of the Black Knights, were gone and Suzaku had been monitoring his behaviour to be certain that his memories had not returned.

Suzaku paced slowly past the doors of the school library and up the stairs leading up to the roof. He was agile, which made it easy for him to be silent, but still after all the times he had spied on Lelouch lately his heart was racing and a sort of nervous, anxious feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. He reached the end of the stairs and peered over to where he expected to see straight, black hair buried in a hard-back book, but Lelouch was nowhere to be seen. He darted out onto the roof, turning in a full circle, scanning the area for his the amethyst eyed boy. 'Where could he be?' Suzaku thought to himself, taking his hand and running it through his own mess of hazel hair in confusion. 'He couldn't have actually attended gym class today, could he?' Suzaku flew down the stairs and onto the corridor, 'he could be in his room still,' he thought, 'maybe with Rolo.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash projecting itself through the wooden doors that lead to the library. 'What was that?' he thought to himself, taking a cautious step backwards.  
"Nothing." He heard a monotone voice reply to him through the library doors. Suzaku's eyes widened and he flinched in shock, wondering how whoever was behind the door had replied to the thoughts in his head. He hesitated, but his curiosity pushed him over to the door, forcing his hand down on the handle and flinging it open. He almost sighed in relief when he saw the room was empty, apart from Lelouch who stood in the middle of the room with a huge pile of books scattered across the polished floor. Lelouch had turned to face Suzaku, his eyes were wide with shock and he had a startled look etched into his features. 'I'll have to contact you later, a more urgent matter has come up." Lelouch said in the same monotone voice that he had spoken in only a few seconds before. He took the mobile phone that he had held to his ear and flipped it shut, still staring straight at Suzaku.

"Suzaku," he sighed, "You startled me." Suzaku looked down at the pile of library books scattered around Lelouch's feet.  
"What happened?" he asked,  
"Oh, this?" Lelouch blushed a little, lowering his face so Suzaku didn't notice. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I backed straight into the Britannian history section, the books went everywhere."  
"I can see that," Suzaku smirked, turning Lelouch's pink blush into a more vibrant red colour. Suzaku couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was to watch Lelouch when he felt uncomfortable. Lelouch crouched down and picked up two thick, heavy looking books. He looked up at Suzaku, his lavender eyes softly melting the suspicious nature of the other boy.  
"Do… Do you think you could maybe help me pick these books up?" he asked. Suzaku grinned in acceptance and began walking over to the scattered inaccurate history books that lay lifeless on the ground. It made him shudder.

"So," Suzaku began, crouching down to Lelouch's level and helping him stack the lower shelves of the bookcase. "Who were you on the phone to?"  
"Oh, it was only Rolo," Lelouch laughed. Suzaku watched as his smile lit up his face in such a playful and innocent manner. He didn't seem at all like the terrorist Zero, but more like the childhood friend that once was the most important person in Suzaku's life. "I think I startled him when I knocked over all the books."  
"You're so clumsy," Suzaku told him. Surely just talking to Rolo would be a plausible situation, or maybe just the perfect excuse. As innocent as he seemed, Suzaku had been feeling that Rolo was getting way too attached to Lelouch. Acting as a false younger brother was his mission and up until lately he had been very believable, but it was beginning to seem as if Rolo had developed actual feelings of caring and maybe even love toward his 'big brother' figure.  
"I really don't mean to be," Lelouch sighed, reaching for another book. Suzaku reached out for another book too.  
"No, no, no!" he cried, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, it's cute." Suzaku's hand landed on the warmth of Lelouch's as he attempted to grasp one of the books. It took him a few seconds to realize what had just happened and he snatched his hand back. Lelouch stared at him with a blank expression. This time Suzaku blushed, he could feel the heat flushing through his cheeks and he bowed his head a little, his eyes still fixed on Lelouch.

"So you think I'm cute?" Lelouch smiled, a mischievous grin spreading across his pale face like an unstoppable fire.  
"Well, umm… that's not what I…"  
Lelouch let out a teasing laugh, "I'm just kidding Suzaku," he smiled, tapping him lightly on the arm before ruffling his hair a little.  
"Hey!" Suzaku laughed back at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair back. It was a strange feeling, being so playful with Lelouch like this, with Zero. The man who tried to bring down Britannia, the man who killed Euphie; now just the boy who dropped his school books. Maybe it would always be this way now, maybe Zero was gone and only Lelouch was left. Suzaku liked to think that this was the case, he really liked Lelouch, he liked him a lot.  
"Don't ruffle my hair you'll mess it," Lelouch complained,  
"You messed mine!" Suzaku giggled,  
"Yours is always a mess," Lelouch joked. He laughed, ignoring the books and leaning over to mess his friend's hair again. Suzaku dodged his hand, engaging in the childish play- fight that was erupting between the two boys. It really was like before, so carefree. Suzaku liked Lelouch this way, when his heart was free of evil and anger.

"Watch out!" Lelouch tried to warn him, but it was too late. He placed his hand on one of the books and slipped, his whole body being thrown by some very unforgiving gravity onto his friend. He managed to stop himself with his hands at either side of Lelouch's shoulders. Their faces were close to touching, Suzaku hovered over Lelouch awkwardly. There was a pause as the two of them adjusted to the situation. The two giggled nervously, Lelouch's laugh sounding slightly more forced as he was lying flat on his back, staring up at Suzaku. They giggled again, their eyes meeting and locking in a way that made it almost impossible for the other to look away. Then silence washed over them like a tsunami and Suzaku became aware of his elevated heart rate and his shaking arms. "Are you okay?" Lelouch asked, looking concerned.  
"I'm sorry I… I guess I just slipped," he replied, lifting himself up off his friend and onto his knees. He was sitting a lot closer to Lelouch now and he began to feel the tension between them. Their eyes hadn't broken contact yet.  
"You're clumsy," Lelouch purred, "It's cute."

"What are you two doing?" the boys shot their heads toward the door where the student council president, Millie Ashford stood with her arms folded leaning against the door frame. Nobody spoke for a while and the tsunami of silence returned, washing thoughts of any replies out of the boy's heads. "Well…" she encouraged.  
"I dropped these books," Lelouch told her, his monotone voice had returned. "Suzaku found me and I asked him to help tidy them." Millie looked at the boys suspiciously, raising her left eyebrow.  
"Well okay then, but Lelouch I need you to help me with something right away."  
"What, right now?" Lelouch whined.  
"Yes, Suzaku I'm sorry but you'll have to put those books back yourself." Lelouch looked back at Suzaku, his mocking grin reappeared, but was quickly torn away when he lifted himself to his feet and walked over to Millie who turned and walked out of the room, instructing Lelouch to follow. Suzaku was utterly dazed as he watched Lelouch walk away, leaving him with a lot to clear up. When Lelouch was stood in the doorway, he turned back and caught Suzaku's eye again. The battle between butterflies and bullets raged in his stomach as Lelouch smiled slyly, then left the room.

_**Thank you for reading, I'd love some feedback to know if anybody would read further chapters of this. I do plan to pair up other characters as well as Lelouch and Suzaku, although I **__**also plan for the story to hold an interesting plot too. Please let me know what you think so far. **_

_**Secretive x**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had crept behind the horizon and a delightful pink and orange sky was left in its place looking rather like a piece of psychedelic artwork. Classes had finished hours ago so the grounds were almost deserted. "That was a close call on the phone today, big brother." Rolo ran along next to Lelouch to keep up with his wider strides. "What happened, what was the urgent matter?" Lelouch noticed Rolo jogging and slowed down, letting his feet drag noisily across the gravel on the ground.  
"Suzaku showed up," Lelouch told him, looking ahead of him rather than looking at Rolo.  
"That was urgent?" Rolo questioned, "I thought something terrible had happened on the Black Knights front or something, it was only him?" Lelouch frowned, looking down at Rolo for a second then looking away again as he felt annoyance begin to creep into his mind-set.  
"Well we can't very well have Suzaku over hearing one of our conversations regarding Zero or the Black Knights." Lelouch snapped back at him. He sped up his pace once again, feeling a strain of bitter relief when he saw Rolo struggle to keep up with him again.

"He's nothing but an obstacle in our otherwise perfect plan, big brother," Rolo panted, still jogging to keep up. "You know I could always just kill him, it'd be easy." Lelouch stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his pupils shaking. Rolo collided into the back of him, quickly jumping backwards and apologizing. He looked up at Lelouch, who hadn't said a word in reply. "Lelouch…" Rolo began, but he was interrupted by Lelouch's hand grasping his arm tightly.  
"You don't touch him Rolo," he spat, "you hear me." Rolo stared at him in shock as a bitter gust of wind picked up his soft, mahogany hair and swirled it gently across his face.  
"Sorry, big brother, I just thought…"  
"Stop calling me that!" Lelouch snapped, "I'm not your brother." His words stung Rolo as if he had just been thrown carelessly into a patch of nettles.  
"I thought you said I could…"  
"Well you thought wrong." Lelouch sighed angrily, he let go of Rolo's arm and hung his head, letting his dark hair fall over his face like a mask. "Go home Rolo, please."  
"Big broth… Lelouch, wait, where are you going?" Rolo pleaded,  
"Wait for me at home Rolo," Lelouch sighed, his fingers were trembling as shame began slowly filling him like sand in a timer. "Please, forgive me."

Lelouch wasn't sure exactly why, but he had noticed a few changes in his own natural behaviour lately. Obviously the fact that he'd had his memory wiped, replaced then returned to him must've had some form of negative effect on him, but this seemed different, he didn't feel like himself. He'd been feeling nervous a lot more often lately when he was around the student council members, especially Suzaku. Maybe it was because Suzaku knew that Lelouch was Zero, that must've been the reason. Whenever he was in his presence lately he'd act clumsily, his voice would soften, he would get a strange churning sensation in his stomach that was extremely uncomfortable and made him utterly useless at anything. 'As long as you play it cool and calm, it'll all be fine.' He told himself, dragging his feet on the floor and turning the corner.

He was met with a collision, a blow that knocked him straight off his feet and onto the hard floor beneath him. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I… Lelouch?" Lelouch looked up drowsily to see Suzaku staring down at him with a panicked expression on his face.  
"Suzaku?" he questioned, although the answer was right in front of his eyes, extending a hand. Lelouch took his hand and let Suzaku pull him up. He flew to his feet easily with Suzaku's help. His strength was astonishing. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just thought I'd take a walk, you know, clear my head." Suzaku admitted.  
"Erm…" Lelouch looked down at his hand which was still entwined with Suzaku's. The Japanese boy gasped and pulled it away immediately, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze to the ground. "Clear your head?" Lelouch asked him,  
"Well…"  
"It must be hard work being in the military," Lelouch interrupted him, "I don't blame you for wanting a little time to yourself."  
"I don't want time to myself!" Suzaku chimed, sounding a little overly enthusiastic. Lelouch shot him an amused glance. "I mean, no I'm glad you're here, I like the company." Suzaku was mentally scolding himself for acting so awkwardly in front of Lelouch, but it seemed he couldn't control it. "Do you think you could… do you think umm… you would want to join me?" He managed to force the sentence out. Lelouch smiled,  
"Gladly."

The two boys wandered around the school grounds carelessly, laughing and joking with each other as they had always done in their younger days. The sunset sky faded into a dark blue abyss, dotted with crystal stars. The delicate breeze lifted blossom from the trees and made it dance freely in the crisp, midnight air. Lelouch and Suzaku were out way past the hours that the school permitted, but they were causing no trouble, no harm. They were merely lying side by side on the grass gazing into the endless night sky, their eyes overwhelmed by the beauty of all that surrounded them. "This night has been…" Lelouch began,  
"Perfect," Suzaku interrupted, finishing off his sentence. Lelouch raised an eyebrow, he wouldn't have used that word himself, but when he thought about it, there wouldn't have been one thing he would've changed about the past few hours.  
"What time do you think it is?" Lelouch questioned,  
"I really don't mind," Suzaku replied, "I don't feel like going to bed any time soon." Suzaku let out a long, comforted sigh and it was as if he were melting into the grass below him. For all he cared, it could be morning time already, time for class or time to meet with Lloyd and Cecile. Even then he still wouldn't wish to move. He was perfectly content in this moment; it was as if nothing else existed.  
"I don't feel like it either," Lelouch admitted, rolling on to his front so he could look at Suzaku directly. "I'm glad we've been able to talk properly like this tonight, it's so difficult with everyone around and with how busy you are." Suzaku smiled back at him, his jade eyes glistening under the glow from the half moon. 'He can't possibly have regained his memories,' Suzaku thought to himself. 'He's just the same Lelouch as he was before Zero had even existed.'

"You know Lelouch," Suzaku murmured, "I'm glad you walked with me tonight, but I'm curious, why were you out by yourself earlier?" Lelouch paused as he remembered how aggressively he had acted toward Rolo.  
"Well I guess my mind's been a little cluttered lately," he admitted, which was true, he didn't have to lie.  
"You have seemed a little clumsy lately actually," The Japanese boy chuckled to his friend. Lelouch's heart seemed to tighten and his lips twisted into a half grin.  
"Oh?" he mocked, Suzaku gulped, knowing for sure the words that were going to come out of his friend's mouth next. "I thought that was cute."  
"Well it is… I guess it's just one of the cute things about you."  
"There are more cute things?" Lelouch had made direct eye contact with him again, which for some reason unnerved him greatly. He blushed so much that he could feel the blood coursing through his face as it heated up to an uncomfortable temperature. 'It's a good thing it's dark,' he told himself in his head.

"Well I mean, there are a lot of things I like about you, Lelouch, that's why we're friends, right?" Suzaku tried to sound cool and carefree, but instead sounded quite desperate. This made Lelouch smile and that unpleasant feeling started to bubble in the pit of his stomach again. He ignored it.  
"Tell me." Lelouch edged a little closer to Suzaku, who had to try very hard to ignore his emotions. It was as if the Lancelot and the Guren were battling inside his chest, making his respiration a lot faster and sharper.  
"Really?" Suzaku spluttered, "You really want to… to know?" Lelouch nodded, resting his head in his hand. "I really don't know where to begin really, I … well…" Lelouch waited patiently for Suzaku's confidence to build up, he knew that was all that he needed. "You're so different, you're interesting and well…" he paused for thought, filtering down the things that he felt were appropriate to say at this moment. "You make me laugh, I mean, it's impossible to be sad when I'm near you, everything seems so bright and so promising." Suzaku felt that maybe he should stop himself, he was talking to Zero here, the man who had single-handedly killed Euphie right before his eyes. "You seem to understand everything that I say to you, it's like, you are me, but you weren't always. I don't know how to explain it, you're just so…"  
"Cute," Lelouch grinned at him. Suzaku realized he had maybe gone a little overboard on complimenting Lelouch, but the words just fell from his mouth like water over a cliff, creating a beautiful waterfall.

A gust of wind sent blossom petals dancing their way; they were bombarded with sweet scented petals that hit them like soft bullets. The boys flinched as if it was a reflex action. The wind died down and they looked at each other. Both boys had wild hair and an equally wild look in their eyes. Lelouch had moved even closer to Suzaku due to the unexpected gust. Suzaku looked up at the deep pools of violet that gazed down at him. A few blossom petals were stuck in his wind swept hair, making it look strangely interesting, but one petal was stuck to his nose, it flapped a little, trying to break free, but it was glued to the skin. "Here," Suzaku offered, "let me just get this for you." He sat up so he and Lelouch were face to face. With his thumb, he gently brushed the petal off Lelouch's nose, stroking it down his cheek until it fluttered away freely into the night air. The two boys eyes were locked, their faces close enough to feel each other's warm breath and the tsunami of silence threatened to drown them both. "Lelouch, I…" Suzaku began,  
"Don't," he interrupted, placing a finger to his friends parted lips. Before he even knew it the finger was replaced with Lelouch's warm lips. Lelouch pulled away quickly, looking quite puzzled with himself. He looked at the ground, his mouth open as if he was trying to speak, but no words ever came. Suzaku felt as if he were on an emotional overload, did Zero just kiss him? No it was Lelouch, wasn't it? Did that really happen? He didn't know, how could it be true? He didn't even care, without warning he lifted Lelouch's chin and their lips collided once more with such force that Lelouch lost balance and was pushed onto his back. They continued kissing, passionately, lovingly, their tongues entwining, and their hands in each other's hair. Lelouch tried pushing himself up, but fell right onto his back again. "So clumsy…" Suzaku breathed between kisses, "so cute." Lelouch smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Suzaku and experiencing for the first time, the feeling of all his troubles slowly slipping away, if only for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning sun peered over the horizon, sending a spectacular array of natural light over the grounds of Ashford Academy. The golden glow filtered through the branches of the blossom tree, which Lelouch lay under, wrapped up in an Ashford school blazer. His eyelids fluttered open, being penetrated by harsh sunlight. It took a few seconds for him to realize where he was, but once he remembered he shot up into a sitting position. His eyes were wide and his head was spinning. 'I fell asleep on the ground?' he thought to himself, letting memories of the previous night drift back into his mind like a feather in the wind. 'Where's Suzaku?' Lelouch looked down at the material he was clutching in his right hand. "Suzaku's school uniform," he told himself. He figured that Suzaku must've left him in the early hours to be up and ready for military training and must have blanketed him in his own blazer. Lelouch let a smile play about his lips as he felt his heart rate elevate to a point where he could feel it beating in every major vein in his body. He stood up, shaking his head to try and rid himself of 'bed hair'. 'Maybe if I go back to my room now Rolo won't have noticed I've been gone all night.' He thought to himself.

"What's the matter, Suzaku?" Lloyd Asplund (otherwise referred to as the Earl of Pudding) asked him as he zipped up the front of his Britannian military uniform. Suzaku jumped and turned to see Lloyd stood in the doorway.  
"Me?" Suzaku questioned, "Nothing at all, I'm feeling perfectly fine." Lloyd chuckled, taking a strand of his wavy, lilac hair and tucking it scruffily behind his ear.  
"You seem to be acting awfully odd today," he told him. "I must say I'm not quite sure I believe you." Suzaku caught the earl's eye, quickly dropping his gaze in an attempt not to give any emotional feelings away. He walked over to the doorway where Lloyd was stood, staring at his long, white lab coat and his shiny, black boots. He dared to look up at the earl's face, which was wearing a smug and provocative grin. "Is it love?" He chirped, adjusting his glasses and looking Suzaku up and down.  
"Huh?" Suzaku, took a step backwards. His chest tightened, making breathing a little more difficult. "O...of course not, that's absurd."  
"Oh my favourite soldier has a little crush," the Earl of Pudding cried, throwing his hands up in the air over dramatically.  
"Cut it out!" Suzaku whined, noticing the keys to the Lancelot in Lloyd's left hand. "Just let me train okay, I have a lot on my mind right now." Lloyd laughed, as was his custom and threw Suzaku the keys.  
"As you wish," he beamed, standing out of the way so Suzaku could barge past him. He waved to Suzaku as he walked down the corridor toward the room where his white knightmare would be waiting, although Suzaku didn't even turn to see him. "Don't let love get in the way of your ambitions Kururugi!" he shouted after him. Once Suzaku was out of sight, the earl leaned lazily against the door frame and sighed deeply. Adjusting his glasses again and shaking his head so his soft hair fell in front of his eyes. 'How beautiful it is to be in love,' he thought to himself. 'How I miss the feeling.'

Lelouch had never noticed how loud of a bang the door made as it closed until now, or how squeaky the floorboards in his room were. He winced as he took another step and the floorboard let out a pained cry as if to say 'get off me!' "So you're back," Lelouch jumped as he heard a mellifluous voice coming from the other side of his room. He turned to see a young, slender girl covered by nothing but one of his own white shirts, sitting on the edge of his bed. "C2," Lelouch stated, turning away from her and tossing his and Suzaku's blazers carelessly onto the bed beside her.  
"Two uniforms?" she asked him. "I see, so that's where you've been all night."  
"I was only walking," Lelouch turned to face her, speaking in a defensive tone, "with a friend." C2 ran her fingers through the ends of her waist length, lime green hair.  
"With Suzaku," she stated. Lelouch frowned, he was going to ask her how she knew, but it's not like it mattered anyway, she seemed to know everything. He decided not to answer instead and kicked his shoes off, pushing them to the corner of the room with the side of his foot.  
"I don't mind you know," C2 told him, lying down on her back and letting her hair cascade over the side of the bed like a waterfall. She kicked her legs up in the air, waving them around playfully with an empty expression on her face. "It wouldn't matter to me who you'd spent the night with, Lelouch. You don't have to hide it from me."  
"I know," Lelouch fought back the urge to defend himself further. He could've continued to lie, but it would've been useless. The girl could see right through Lelouch, even at his strongest moments.

"How will this affect our plan of action?" C2 asked, turning her face so her piercing amber eyes were focused on Lelouch.  
"Affect our plan?" he questioned, "it won't, why would it?" C2 rolled her eyes and stared blankly back at the ceiling.  
"Are your feelings for this boy going to get in the way of Zero's strategies?"  
"Feelings?" Lelouch turned away from the girl, hoping that maybe she wouldn't be able to read him so easily if she couldn't see his reactions. "Suzaku and I are merely friends. Zero could crush the souls of a thousand friends if it would get him results." The words stung as they passed his lips. He was aware of the difficulty of the situation, but thoughts of that could be dealt with later. C2 didn't reply, she parted her lips and let out a short, quiet sigh.  
"Well then I suggest you start turning your words into actions again," she told him. "How can I be useful to you?"  
"I've left Cornelia with Tamaki, I suggest you take over and keep her company." Lelouch asserted himself with a strong voice, straightening his back and playing the role of a powerful leader as best he could.  
"Okay I'll do that, after I've changed."

In a dark, cold room, lit only by a dim, flickering light bulb, there sat a single, wooden chair. On that chair, hand's tied behind her back and a rope wrapped around her waist securing her, sat a woman. She looked pale, almost lifeless. Tresses of violet hair lay limply by the sides of her face and her indigo eyes had lost the dignified spark that they usually carried. Stood in the corner of the room with his eyes darting impatiently from left to right stood a man with his hands in his pockets, and his hair pushed back by a red head band that sat across his forehead. The room was silent except for deep and steadily paced breathing. The man tapped his foot and created an unfamiliar on tune the bottom of his rifle with his fingers. Suddenly the silence was crushed with the squeaking sound of an opening door. Immediately the man pointed his gun toward the door frame, not lowering it when he saw that it was only Zero's mistress, C2.

"Tamaki," she said calmly, "you can lower your weapon, I'm here to take over."  
"Finally!" he cried, lowering his gun and pacing into the centre of the room. "She hasn't said a word the whole time I've been here!" he told C2, pointing at the woman whose head hung low, refusing to look up at her captors. "No matter what I've asked her or how much I've threatened her! She's useless!" C2 looked over at the woman whose usually proud stature was slumped over, the dim light extenuating each one of her curves.  
"Leave it to me," C2 told the man. He shrugged,  
"Huh? Won't you need a gun or some sort of weapon with you?" He asked her, a pinch of annoyance seasoned his voice.  
"I hardly think I'll need one." The girl told him, looking straight past him at the purple haired woman. Tamaki sighed and walked past C2, barging her slightly with his shoulder as he walked away muttering under his breath.  
"Sure, because you're amazing at everything right," he hissed in a sarcastic tone, closing the door loudly behind him. The slam echoed around the room, bouncing off each wall and ringing in the women's ears.

'Cornelia Vi Britannia,' C2 thought to herself. The once proud viceroy and princess of the Britannian empire, now reduced to this lifeless form that C2 saw before her. 'I'll have her bend to my will easily.'


End file.
